erebosfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Nemrtví
'Vznik a charakteristika' Původ nemrtvých jako takových (duchů či přízraků v prvé řadě) není zcela zřetelné, neboť si nikdo není ani jist, od jaké doby se na Azerothu vyskytují. Kostlivci a jiné zahnívající stvůry, jak nemrtvé známe nejčastěji, se vyskytli až za První války, když se černokněžníci Hordy naučili tajům nekromancie. Podobně i rytíři smrti se na Azerothu objevili díky Gul'danovým společníkům. A až za Třetí války vznikla smrdutá zahnívající horda nestvůr, tak jak ji známe dnes - Pohroma, ovládaná mocí Krále lichů, Opuštění, kteří se osvobodili z jeho moci, a jim podobné nestvůry. 'Historie' thumb|Emblém PohromyZabývat se nemrtvými před dobou První války skutečně nemá příliš velký význam, protože toho není moc k popisování. Během prvních dvou válek šlo o pouhé služebníky nekromancerů, a tudíž také není moc co říct. Teprve Kult zatracených vedený bláznivým Kel'Thuzadem vnáší do historie této nepřátelské rasy hodnotný příběh. Kel'Thuzad na popud Krále lichů začal šířit světem Azeroth strašlivou nákazu. Jejím účelem však nebylo lidi zabít, jak se Arthas původně domníval, ale přeměnit je na nemrtvé. Proto Arthas Kel'Thuzada zabil, stejně jako v Northrendu dostihl Mel'Ganise, vůdce Pohromy po Kel'Thuzadově smrti. Tehdy se do jejího čela postavil sám princ, který oživil Kel'Thuzada jakožto licha, zdevastoval město Silvermoon a proměnil lady Sylvanas ve smrtonošku. Byl to právě on a lich Kel'Thuzad, kdo vypustil Archimonda a Plamennou legii na Azeroth. A když se ho pak Páni děsu pokusili zlikvidovat, unikl na Northrend, kde se spřáhl s nerubiány a vydal se na Ledovou korunu, aby se spojil v jedno se strašlivým Králem lichů. Toto oslabení však vedlo k osvobození Sylvanas a jejích družek. Spolu s částí nemrtvých se osvobodili, spojili se s lordem Garithosem a pustili se do boje s Pány děsu. Sylvanas Garithose posléze zradila, stejně jako Nathrezim Varimathras zradil své druhy a přidal se k ní. A tak se zničené Tirisfalské mýtiny staly doménou nového "národa" - Opuštěných. thumb|Znak Opuštěných Tento národ uzavřel spojenectví s Hordou (tedy alespoň s její větší částí), jelikož jim bylo jasné, že Aliance by je nikdy nepřijala. Bylo to spojenectví velmi vágní a díky nepřátelství trollů a lady Sylvanas nepříliš pevné. Právě díky tomuto spojenectví to však byla Sylvanas, kdo pomohl krvavých elfům znovu osídlit ztracenou domovinu. Když potom Varimathras a alchymista Putress vytvořili Novou Nákazu a zdecimovali s ní v rámci svého experimentu celý Hillsbrad - nemrtvé nevyjímaje -, nedůvěra Hordy (a tehdy i Aliance vzhledem ke spojení sil proti Králi lichů) vůči Opuštěnými vzrostla. Sylvanas pro uklidnění davu - a také z touhy po pomstě - nechala Varimathrase veřejně popravit. Zkáze, kterou Varimathras a Putress napáchali, však zabránit nedokázala, a tak nebylo divu, že jí po porážce Arthase dříve spojenecké armády zabušily na dveře a zdecimovaly její lid. Z Opuštěných je tak v současnosti pouze hrstka přeživších. Pohroma se stáhla na Northrend, jako kdyby jí to bylo někým přikázáno. Avšak krajem kolují zvěsti, že zbylí nemrtví se opět sdružují pod vedením neznámého vůdce. Není tak divu, že nemrtvé armády začínají opět okupovat některá území Azerothu. Ať už je vede kdokoliv, očividně se snaží získat moc. 'Území' Nemrtvým různých druhů patří různá území - těm bez vedení hrobky, prokletá místa všeho druhu a tak dále; Pohromě patří velká část Northrendu, i když ani zdaleka tak velká jako dřív. Opuštění se v současnosti málokdy vydávají za hranice svého Undercity. Přesto se však po Tirisfalu, Stříbroboru i západních Morových zemích pohybují nemrtví - a očividně organizovaně. 'Osobnosti' thumb|Král lichů Král lichů - Ner'zhul, Arthas Menethil a Bolvar Fordragon Na pozici této osobnosti se vystřídalo několik osob. Začalo to Ner'zhulem, kterého do tohoto vězení uvrhl jeho bývalý pán Kil'jaeden, jenž mu za šafáře dal Nathrezimy. Mocný Ner'zhul však vymyslel plán, jak by se osvobodil - za cenu vlastní moci dostal ven meč Mrazivý smutek, který si našel cestu k Arthasovi, jeho šampiónovi, jenž se po mnohých peripetiích stal osvoboditelem a tělem Krále lichů. Když mu '''Tirion Fordring '''přinesl porážku, Arthas prozřel. Na trůně však někdo musí zůstat - a proto ho nahradil Bolvar Fordragon, muž, který přežil Novou Nákazu a který trpěl neustálou bolestí způsobenou dračím ohněm. Ačkoliv o tom nikdo ve světě neví, je to on, kdo drží Pohromu zpátky. Pro další informace viz Ner'zhul, Princ Arthas Menethil, alis Král lichů. Nekromant/Lich Kel'Thuzad Původně jeden z mocných mágů Dalaranu, který měl ale poněkud šílenecké plány. Nejprve chtěl použít metody černokněžníků Hordy proti nim - když však Rada šesti zjistila, oč se pokouší a co by jim to mohlo přinést ze strany Církve Svatého Světla, jež s nimi už tehdy měla problém, dostal ultimátum: buď opustí Kirin Tor, nebo toho nechá. Kel'Thuzad se rozhodl odejít. Ve spojení s Králem lichů a Nathrezimy stvořil Kult zatracených a strašlivou Nákazu, což mu přineslo smrt z Arthasových rukou. Nakonec to byl ale právě Arthas, kdo ho skrz Sluneční studnu oživil. Od té doby mu byl Kel'Thuzad věrným rádcem až do své smrti při boji se spojenými armády živých a Opuštěných. Lady Sylvanas Windrunner Kdysi byla generálem v Silvermoonu, jedním z největších protivníků Arthase Menethila, rytíře smrti a šampióna Krále lichů. To se jí stalo osudným, neboť Arthas se ji rozhodl nechat trpět jakožto smrtonošku. Přísahala mu pomstu, a když Král lichů zeslábl, vykonala ji - pokusila se Arthase zabít, naneštěstí neúspěšně. Později stvořila národ Opuštěných a znovu se postavila Pohromě. V současnosti se pokouší obrodit svůj oslabený národ, zdecimovaný bojem s živými. Pro další informace viz Generál Sylvanas Windrunner. Kategorie:Cechy a frakce Kategorie:Nepřátelské frakce